1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to yard machines. More particularly, this invention relates to rotary lawn mower that is improved by giving it the capabilities to sweep, vacuum, and shred in addition to cutting grass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Yard machines of many styles and uses have long been invented such as mowers, sweepers, vacuums, shredders, chippers, and trimmers. Mowers are of the reel and rotary types, electric motor or engine-driven, walk behind or riding kind. Sweepers are also walk behind, engine-driven, and riding kind and just for sweeping. Machines are designed to vacuum, shred, and chip such as that which we can see in that Troy-bilt vacuum shredder, chipper manufactured by Garden Way Incorporated. A lawn mower was designed to cut grass, sweep lawn, and blow snow such as that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,679 to David Spinner. Another multi-function machine wich can cut grass mulch, and collect the debris it produces is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,124 to Hubert E. Strickland. A machine that can sweep and collect debris only is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,043 to Charles W. Doering. A self-propelled lawn vacuum, mower and sweeper having interchangeable reel type and rotary brush units, both feeding material tangentially toward the intake of the vacuum can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,592 to Karl Schraut.